Ocean Of Pink Stars
by SkyBlast
Summary: after 5 years out , Megurine Luka comes back to her home city , Crypton. as she came , she found that lots of things changed , places , persons and relations. first fanfiction.


First from all , thanks for reading , hope you like it as most i like it writting it , if you are a spanish spoken person , don't worry , me too , I will upload it in spanish.

only once: I don't own any of the vocaloids mentioned here.

CHAPTER 1:A WELLCOME TO REMEMBER

It was the first time in 5 years for Luka saw again the landscape of her hometown ; Crypton city. She was thinking how much it changed this 5 years that she was out , and how her friends changed too. She was in a train , reading a book , sitting in a really comfortable arm chair.

" Everybody is gonna be really surprised when they see me again " taught Luka to herself.

After a few minutes later she was at the Crypton city's train station , waiting for some of her friends. She was happy to be back , to see everybody , especially her loved friend Hatsune Miku. Luka remember Miku like a 11 years old girls who always wanted to sign and make music , and , in fact , she was really good at it. Luka in that time was 15 , so she was already 20 years old. Years passed too fast for she. After a few minutes waiting , someones touch her in the shoulder. When she turns back to see who was , there was everybody , her friends , Gakupo , Kaito , Meiko and Len... but no sign of Miku.

"Welcome back , pinky!" said kaito , laughing at her. Everybody run towards Luka and hug her.

"H-hi , everyone , it's been a long time , isn´t it?" Luka said , cheerfully."Where is Miku?" she asked.

"Well , she had homework to do so she can´t come" Len said , hugging Luka.

The saddness came to luka's heart. "well ," said gakupo "Let´s help Luka with her luggage!" and everyone took a suitcase and carry it to Luka's department in the square centre. It was long that she went to her home. "my department'll be so dusty!" thought Luka to herself. When they Reached Luka´s front door everybody put the luggage down and waited for Luka open the door. When she open the door was all dark. When she turn on the lights , she was shocked. A giant poster saying "WELLCOME BACK LUKA!" and lots of pink and skyblue balloons where everywhere. "...Welcome back , Luka!" said Gumi , Rin and Miku , whose where hiding until the lights are on. Everyone got into the apartment and had a wonderful time. Everyone singed , laugh , and have incredible time together.

"I-i really missed you , Luka" Miku said sheepishly , hugging her from the back.

"I missed you too , Miku" Luka blush and turn back and hug her.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE , TIME TO CLEAN UP BEFORE PINKY GETS MAD TO US !" Kaito shouted to everyone.

"Shut up , Kaito" Luka said punching him straight to the face.

Everyone started cleaning up the total mess they have made , it´s looked like a tornado passed on Luka's apartment.

"we shall go , Luka , it was nice to see you again" said everyone.

Luka said goodbye to everyone and closed her front door. She was really tired of the trip and the party , but happy at the end. Miku was getting out of the bathroom whe she realized that everyone was gone.

"Oh , Miku , you're still here? Want to get you to your home?"said Luka.

Miku blushed. " Thanks , but I´ll walk. You're too tired for taking me to my home and I don't want to bother you..."

"you've grown up , haven´t you? , I was always thinking of that little sweet girl who always loved to sing." luka said , smoothly with a smile on her face.

Miku get really blushed.

"R-really? You was th-thinking on me?" Miku asked , sheepishly.

Luka Nodded. Miku felt something warm in her chest. Then , she smile back.

"I'm fine , really... I can take you to your home."

"thanks Luka!"

And then , Miku and Luka get to the street and heading to Miku's parent's house. It was a long walk to Miku's house , but , they really enjoyed the company of each other.

"Luka" Miku said , softly " What have you been doing when you were out of Crypton?"

Luka smiled.

"It was a 5 years studying in a foreign country." Luka replied.

"wow , you´re such a smart girl , Luka!" Miku said , with a big smile in her face. Luka giggled.

A few minutes later , Luka and Miku reached Miku's house.

"Well , here we are." Luka said. Suddenly , Miku felt sad about leaving Luka.

"...D-do you want to come inside?" Miku asked. Sheepishly.

Luka Nodded , happily.

When Luka came inside , she saw a long hall which was connected to the kitchen , and in the right was a stair , which leads to the 2nd floor in which was Miku's bedroom. In the 1st floor was the already mentioned kitchen , the living room, the bathroom and Her parents bedroom. Luka smelled the air , it smelled like homemade lemon pie.

"Oh , Miku , you´re back! I was worried" said a female voice from the kitchen. "Come here! , I'm cooking a lemon pie!"

Miku smiled and took Luka's hand and run to the kitchen. The kitchen was always the favourite place of Miku´s mother. When Miku and Luka got to the Kitchen , they saw miku´s mother ; a gorgerous woman , with long white air , wearing a blue apron , holding a platter with a freshly made lemon pie.

"Hi mom! , look who's here!" said miku still holding luka´s hand.

"H-hi , Mrs Hatsune..."

When miku's mom heard Luka´s voice she turn back , and stared to Luka. She realized that and blushed. Mrs Hatsune was Shocked with how beautiful was Luka. Luka realized that miku still held her hand , but she didn´t say anything. "Miku , who is this gorgerous woman?" Miku´s mom asked. Luka blushed.

"Mom! It´s Luka , you never seen her before?"

"yes , you brought her here a few times but , I didn´t recognize her"

Mrs Hatuse left the platter in front of where Miku and Luka was sitting.

"Do you feel like having some lemon pie?" Miku´s mom said , gently.

"Thanks" Luka repplied

Miku and Luka have a great time in Miku´s house , they eat and chat about Luka's "adventures" when she was Abroad , and Miku's experiences. Suddenly , Miku's mom said "Luka , you know that the day 5 years ago when you left crypton , Miku started to cry in her bedroom because of your departure?"

"Mom! Don´t say that!" Miku said , embarrassed. Luka blushed even more.

"It´s okay , everyone was very sad about that" she said , patting Miku´s head.

"Well , it´s time to me to go , goodbye Mrs Hatsune , goodbye Miku."

"Please don´t go!" Miku interrupted

Luka´s heart started to bump really fast **. what´s happening to me? Why I´m nervous?** Luka thought to herself.

When Luka stood up , Miku threw herself on she and she started to cry on Luka's chest.

"P-please... Don´t go..."

"I-I'll come back tomorrow... I promise! , please don't cry..."

"...Ok Luka..."

And so , Miku scort Luka to the front door.

Luka started to walk to her apartment. It was very late , like 12 o'clock pm. It was dark and cold in the street. " **why I was so nervous when Miku held my hand and when she cryied for my leaving? What was that warm in my chest? Why Miku acted like that? It doesn´t bother me , but it confuses me... I dunno**." Luka thought to herself meanwhile walking to her apartment. A few minutes later she finally reached her apartment's front door. Inside her house she started to remember the party that her friends made to her in the morning. She walk into her bedroom , next to the bathroom door , and get inside her bed. She couldn't sleep because of what happen today. She was happy about how her friends really missed her , but then she remembered Miku's face , how happy was she.


End file.
